In the Rain
by Forgetful Love
Summary: Complete! Yaoi fic Harry and Draco. Many things can happen in the rain, even love.


**In ****the Rain**

**A one-shot**

He sat there under an old willow tree. Rain slowly started to come down, the water droplets hitting his face, mixing with his salty tears. How could he have been so stupid? The rain was coming down harder now, soaking his clothes and making his ebony black hair stick to his face. He did not care that it was raining or that he could get sick from the cold. His emerald green eyes glazed over with thought and emotion. In his head he could hear it again, the fight they had.

_"Malfoy, can I speak to you?" asked Harry, as he stood behind the tall lean, blonde haired boy. Draco turned around, away from his friends, who turned their noses up at Harry. Draco stared at him for a long minute. "Why in the world would I want to talk to you Potter?"He crossed his arms over his chest._

_"It's Dumbledore, he wants to speak with us." Harry said, as cold as he could._

_Draco scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Fine, let's go talk to the old fool."_

_The two walk in silence until they find an empty class room. Quietly, the two slip inside and close the door. As soon as the door was secure with locking and silencing charms, __Draco__ pushed Harry up against the wall and started to attack his neck with hot kisses. In between kisses, he said, "I-have been wanting-this-all-day-long…" Harry moaned, "me too."_

_Draco's lips found their way to his, the two shared a passionate kiss, both their tongues dueling for __dominance__ Harry broke the kiss and looked into Draco's sliver grey eyes. "We've been together for almost a year, right?" he asked. Draco nodded. "And you know I love you?" Draco nodded again._

_"Then let's tell everyone. Let's tell everyone how much we love each other."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Draco, now stepping away from him._

_"I mean, let's tell everyone that we are a couple, don't you want to show our affection out in the open?"_

_"No." said Draco coldly._

_Harry blinked, in all the fantasies he had of telling Draco this, none of them went like this. "But I thought you loved me…"_

_"I do, but do you think I want everyone knowing I am some type of faggot__. Who is__ going out with The-Boy-Who-Lived?" _

_Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, "How can you say something like that? If you really loved me, you would be ashamed to be seen with me."_

_"Imagine what my father would do if he found out his only son was gay, he would kill me."_

_"Who gives a bloody fuck about your father?! You could live with me when he found __out;__ I have enough money to support us without having to work a day in our lives."_

_"I can't ruin my reputation Harry."_

_"So you're saying your reputation is more important to you, then me?" Draco looked down at the floor and didn't answer._

_"Fuck you then__…Malfoy!" yelled Harry, unlocking the door and leaving._

_Draco stood there for a second, before falling to his knees, placing his head in his hands and sobbed._

That had been one week ago. He hadn't spoken to Draco since then, he didn't even look at him. How could he have been so stupid to think that Draco actually loved him?

"Harry?" called a voice, his voice.

Harry looked at him, his eyes cold and his stare emotionless. Draco stared back, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red.

"Harry, please…please take me back," he begged.

"Why should I?"

Thunder cracked, as if feeding off Harry's anger. Draco seemed to break under his cold stare. He fell to the ground, his body racked with sobs. "I don't care anymore…I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. My every waking thought is of you. I love you, and if having to tell the world makes you happy. Then so be it." He stood, clenching his fists. Taking in a deep breath and letting his head fall back, he yelled to the heavens, "I love Harry James Potter!" His voice echoed off the mountains.

Harry stared at the man in front of him; all feelings of anger washed themselves away with the rain. Draco's chest heaved up and down with deep breathes, as he looked into his lover's eyes.

Harry got up from the cold hard ground and walked over to the man. With one hand he gently caressed the blonde's face.

"I love you too," he said, before capturing the man's soft full pink lips in a kiss that would be remembered forever.


End file.
